FreeSmart
FreeSmart was one of three teams of BFDIA. It was created in Get in the Van in response to a demand from Golf Ball, which was to promise to stay with her team. The original members, all from Pencil's Alliance (including alternates), refused and opted to secede from Team No-Name and create a team on their own. After Ice Cube suggested they should be called "Revenge" and Ruby suggested "Poopy Mayonnaise", Book reminded them they formed the team to gain freedom and suggested that as the name of the team. Pencil objected against the "Freedom" name, saying that the second syllable suggested that the members of the team were dumb. She suggested "FreeSmart" instead. This all-girl team currently features the fewest number of official members at 4, however, Match and Bubble are contributing members of the team. Pencil is the team leader. Match was "eliminated" prior to the team's formation, at Episode 5a's Cake at Stake. However, she escaped being launched to the TLC by using an elimination escaping device (a rope tied by Pencil). She assisted the team throughout the various parts of Episode 5. Unfortunately, following the team's victory in Episode 5e, the Firey Speaker Box discovered that she was not sent to the TLC after elimination, a fault that was swiftly remedied. Bubble is not an official contestant in BFDIA, due to not being present during selection. Despite this, Bubble is often spotted assisting her alliance-mates in challenges, with the Speaker Boxes attempting to halt her efforts whenever they can, due to her non-contestant status. At the end of Episode 5e, she was thrown somewhere by a Sender Scoop Thrower. It is not known where she landed. However, in Welcome Back, Bubble is seen along with the other FreeSmarters. This team has not yet been put up for elimination, despite the fact that Match was re-eliminated and that Bubble was not a contestant in BFDIA. Members Contestants with an * mean that the contestant is currently competing in Season 4. Contestants with a strikethrough mean that the contestant is currently eliminated in Season 4. Leadership Freesmart's leadership mirrors the leadership in Pencil's Alliance, with Pencil being the leader and the alternates being the lowest. This hierarchy hasn't been questioned or argued against, mainly due to said alternates being too gutless to fight back. Strategy Although they only competed in one episode, Freesmart appears to have access to lots of cutting-edge equipment that gives the members a relatively easy time, namely the FreeSmart Van and Super Van. They also seem to abuse the mechanics of the Recovery Centers. Trivia *FreeSmart was the first team to have only females. *FreeSmart's members are the only ones that haven't been frozen (not counting eliminated contestants). *It is the 6th team overall to be created and the only team to never be up for elimination. **Although, this only applies to BFDIA, as BFB also has a team ( ) that has not yet been up for voting. **Coincidentally, is also a team of only females and has not been up for elimination yet **FreeSmart and also have both Book and Ice Cube. *FreeSmart currently has the lowest amount of members among the teams. *FreeSmart is the first team to have the word “Free” in it’s name, with the second being Free Food. Category:FreeSmart Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances